Awake
by Rieval
Summary: Daniel est de retour au SGC après sa descension Saison 7, Fallen.


**Awake** (1)

Pas vraiment une suite, mais liée à Numb.

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi, soupirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

**Résumé** : Daniel est de nouveau un être humain (Saison 7, Fallen).

**oOo**

Il promena ses doigts sur la reliure en cuir du journal qu'il tenait dans les mains. La sensation était agréable.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui sur Vis Urban, c'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué. Les sensations. La caresse du vent sur sa peau, les odeurs de la terre et de l'herbe. La vie.

Il avait passé les jours suivants son arrivée au village à observer, à toucher, à sentir. Il communiquait à un niveau quasi physique. Il ne parlait pas. Le son de sa voix lui paraissait si étranger, presque perturbant.

C'était Jonas Quinn qui lui avait remis les journaux.

Le jeune homme avait paru si gêné de les avoir lus. Il s'était, d'une manière maladroite, excusé au moins une demie douzaine de fois avant de les lui rendre. Daniel comprenait pourquoi Jonas se sentait si mal à l'aise : il avait lui aussi l'impression en parcourant ses pages, de violer l'intimité d'une autre personne. Les mots qui se trouvaient là avaient été écrits par un inconnu.

Il y avait de la tristesse, parfois de la colère mais jamais de haine dans les lignes qu'ils avaient lues. Jamais de joie non plus. A l'exception du tout premier journal. Il relatait son année passée sur Abydos. Shar'ré. Le nom de la jeune femme apparaissait sur presque toutes les pages. Daniel avait lu et relu ce journal, mais le nom de la jeune femme n'évoquait jamais une seule image. S'il avait parfois des flashs sur ce qu'avait été sa vie autrefois, il ne portaient jamais sur ce qu'il avait partagé avec Sha'ré, sur les seuls moments heureux qu'il semblait avoir connus.

Il soupira. Peut-être aurait-il du rester sur Vis Urban. A quoi pourrait-il servir ici et surtout à qui ? Il reconnaissait à peine les gens qui se disaient ses amis.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il ne se reconnaissait même pas lui-même. Daniel Jackson, archéologiste extraordinaire, explorateur interplanétaire ! Sûr. Il avait du mal à répondre lorsqu'ils l'appelaient Daniel. Il était Arrom, l'homme nu, l'homme sans passé.

Il posa le journal sur la table et examina le bureau. _Son_ bureau comme l'indiquait la petite pancarte portant sur la porte.

Des centaines de livres, des reliques, des poteries, des parchemins, des pièces de technologie, tout un bric à brac se trouvait éparpillé sur des tables et des étagères. Il toucha, presque révérencieusement, chacun des objets. Mais une fois encore, aucun déclic ne se produisit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une photographie.

Elle se trouvait dans un cadre en bois, de l'acajou peut-être. Il ricana. Il pouvait se souvenir d'une essence de bois, mais pas de son propre nom ou de sa vie !

La photographie représentait quatre personnes. Il reconnaissait la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait à l'avant plan. Major Samantha Carter. Le Jaffa, Teal'c, se tenait derrière elle. Et aux côtés du bon Docteur Daniel Jackson se trouvait le Colonel O'Neill. Jim. Non, bon sang ! Jack. Oui, c'était ça. Jack. Ils souriaient tous les quatre. Ils étaient en tenue de combat. Ils semblaient si naturels face à l'objectif, comme s'il s'était agi de prendre une photo … de famille.

Daniel fronça les sourcils. Une famille. Etait-ce ce qu'ils représentaient les uns pour les autres ? Il caressa du doigt chaque visage. Chaque sourire. Il s'arrêta un moment sur son propre reflet. Ses mains tremblaient.

Etait-ce qu'ils croyaient avoir perdu lorsqu'il était … mort. Un membre de leur famille ? Cette révélation était un choc.

Il s'assit par terre, serrant contre lui le cadre en bois, il respirait bruyamment. Sa vue se brouilla soudain et la tête lui tourna. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il n'y arriverait jamais. Jamais ses gens ne le pardonneraient. Jamais ils ne le pardonneraient de ne pas être … _lui_. L'homme de la photo. Leur ami, leur frère.

Il n'était qu'un imposteur.

(1) « Réveillé » en anglais.


End file.
